


The Man with no Fear

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Men Crying, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Angst owns my heart, especially when Hal's involved.HalBruce in the end, if you squint
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Clark Kent, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 25





	The Man with no Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Angst owns my heart, especially when Hal's involved.   
> HalBruce in the end, if you squint

Fear toxin effected every person differently, Bruce had seen it work its black magic on his family and friends many times, but one could never get used to it, especially when guilt was part of the deal.   
If he closed his eyes for too long, he could see the toxin bullet fly towards him and Hal jumping in front of him to take it, thinking, maybe, that the Man with no Fear couldn’t be effected. Well, Hal turned out to be wrong.   
Barry volunteered to be with him until the effect subdued, but Bruce walked in anyway, and saw Barry crying silently, while Clark was putting Hal in bed, they were securing him to the lateral bed boards, and he could see why: Barry was spotting a big black eye, and Hal was moving trying to get free, screaming and crying so much that his throat was starting to bleed, if his bloodied cough was any indication.   
Bruce moved further inside the room  
“Barry, go, you can’t make it. I’ll take over and I’ll call you back when he’ll be better”  
Barry shook his head no, but he grimaced at another of Hal’s screams, this one was articulated   
“Give them back! Give me back my family!”  
So Bruce’s fears were real, he was hallucinating about the destruction of Coast City and his period as Parallax. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and he hushed Barry out  
“Barry, please. It will kill him to see you suffer when he comes back to his senses”  
Barry nodded, but he walked back in to place a kiss on Hal’s forehead before leaving, Clark on his heels to make sure he wouldn’t come back.   
Bruce sat in a chair next to Hal  
“Come on, Harold, I know you have it in you to fight this…”  
He then took his hand, feeling it sticky with sweat, and he cleaned it with paper tissues Barry had brought in there, and moved to wipe sweat off his face as well.   
After some long minutes, Hal opened his eyes, and it was even worse.   
His screaming turns terrified, looking at Bruce. He wasn’t even in his bat suit, but evidently he reminded Hal of someone or something terrifying, and then Hal spoke, and Bruce felt the urge of breaking his no killing rule  
“No sir, please, no, I’ll do better, I’ll be good, I promise sir, please, please sir stop, stop!”  
He started sobbing like a kid and tears were falling from his eyes like waterfalls, while he tried to set his arms free from the bed boards, crying in terror and agony, and it wasn’t hard to imagine why Hal left the Air Force, or why he had such hard times working with authority, and suddenly felt sick thinking back of all the times he got mad at Hal for not following his orders.   
Slowly, Hal got over the toxin and got back to reality, and looked around himself.   
He tried to talk but his throat hurt too much  
“Hal, don’t speak. Here” Bruce gave him an ice cube to suck on   
“Better?”  
Hal nodded and closed his eyes slowly, while Bruce unlaced his wrists. Hal looked at the laces questioningly, and Bruce had to explain to him how he was imagining to be Parallax again, and how he hit Barry.   
Hal went back to sobbing, and Bruce couldn’t stand anymore to see him in that state, so he laid on the bed next to him and tucked his head against himself, letting Hal hide his face in his neck  
“Hal, I’m sorry…for always getting mad at you when you don’t follow my directions, I…I didn’t know”  
Hal froze, understanding in a heartbeat what he must have let out, and the memories of that day were back, clear and unforgiving, of his comrades holding him still and his colonel abusing him in anyway known to man, with punches, kicks, and more.   
Hal started to sob again, and Bruce turned around to hug him   
“It’s ok, Hal, let it out, You’re safe here. No one of us will ever hurt you, you know that, right?”  
Hal nodded and shifted to look Bruce in the eyes, and the older man saw so much desperation in them, so much pain, and all of a sudden he saw all the times Hal jumped in front of danger, head first almost as if his own life didn’t mean anything to him, and realized that was actually the case.  
“Oh Hal”   
He hugged him closer and kissed the tip of his nose, like he was used to do to his kids after a nightmare. At Hal’s questioning gaze, he smirked, seeing a chance to make the Lantern smile  
“Even if you went around to say that Batman kissed your nose, no one would ever believe you”  
Hal actually laughed a bit, before whispering, grimacing for the pain in his throat  
“Asshole”


End file.
